Tricycles, strollers and other ride-on vehicles are well known in the art. While such independent tricycles, strollers and ride-on vehicles according to the prior art provide a number of advantages, they nevertheless have certain limitations, including being limited in usefulness as a child grows older. They are also cumbersome in adding and removing certain accessories. The disclosed embodiments seek to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the various embodiments is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.